


Honeymoon

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you're jealous that they're going on a honeymoon and we aren't." <br/>Operation, give Scott and Allison enough time to get on their plane before Derek tracks them down? Complete. And in the most satisfying of ways too. Because Stiles knows how to get what he wants even if Derek doesn't even realize what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

Stiles stretched, raising his arms above his head and causing his white dress shirt to ride up on his pale stomach. He looked around at the familiar scenery, breathing in the familiar wood smell mixed with Derek's scent, the cotton of the sheets and the sharp musk of sex; his own was mixed into the mix as well of course, tangled with the older werewolf's. Ever since he'd gotten out of High School he'd been living with his mate, choosing to go to community Collage much like the rest of the pack; something that Derek had protested greatly against but had finally caved into due to Stiles… _Persuasion_. He grinned at the memory. The house was like home now, his own little sanctuary that he shared with both Derek and the pack. Sometimes the Alpha male would get irritated with so many people around all the time but Stiles knew that deep down underneath that Sourwolf exterior, Derek was happy to have a semblance of a family again. And speaking of Sourwolves…

The door slammed with a bang, the lock clicking shut before the sound of someone climbing the stairs rang through his ears and then Derek was stalking through the door way and into their room, throwing his heavy black tuxedo jacket onto the bed as he loosened the blue tie around his neck (courtesy of Lydia who had threatened with clawing should he not wear it).

"Well, don't get _to_ overjoyed, I don't think the poor tie can take it." Stiles nodded toward the blue fabric that was being violently wrenched undone.

Derek gave a soft growl, frowning as he threw that onto the bed as well, undoing his black vest.

The younger of the two sighed, shifting from his spot leaning against the bed. "Derek," He murmured softly, in the way he knew earned him the Alpha male's attention every time. Blue eyes flicked towards him out of the corner of two eyes. "Why are you so upset?"

The man looked as if he were about to object, eyes flashing as he clenched his jaw before letting his breath out with a sigh, shrugging out of his vest. "I don't like it. Scott is reckless. Who knows what that idiot will get into out there?"

Stiles smiled, holding back a full on grin. "I understand the concern, I mean, Scott is at a bit of a loss when it comes to certain aspects up in the good old noggin," He tapped his temple for emphasis, "But Allison is with him and besides, I don't think they'll have much free time to 'get into trouble'. Unless," He added thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side. "They have a thing for exhibitionism. Then we may have a problem."

Derek snorted, shaking his head as he worked at the buttons of his black dress shirt, stepping out of his –black of course- dress shoes and –oh yes, you guessed it!- black socks. "Shut up Stiles."

The younger of the two pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He preferred it when the Alpha used _other_ techniques to shut him up. "And what if I don't wanna?"

Derek was in front of him in a flash, a knowing look in his eyes as he leaned closer, letting his breath ghost across Stiles ear as the shorter of the two inhaled his scent deeply, tilting his head to the side and baring his neck. The Alpha rumbled in pleasure. "Shut up Stiles." He repeated before backing up a few steps.

Stiles opened his eyes dazedly, giving his mate a mock expression of hurt. "Ouch, Derek. You wound me with your harsh words." He clutched a hand to his chest, sending wide watery eyes toward the older werewolf.

Derek snorted.

"You know, I think you're just jealous." Stiles stated with a grin, arms dropping to his sides as he looked at his Alpha.

Derek grunted, rolling his eyes as he began working at the buttons once more.

"I think you're jealous that they're going on a honeymoon and we aren't." When all he got was another grunt in reply Stiles decided to turn it up a notch. "I think you're jealous that you can't make me scream who I belong to within hearing distance of thousands of innocent bystanders. That you can't walk around with your mark displayed on my neck after a hot session of se-"

The older werewolf was on him in a flash, nipping and licking at his neck as a soft growl rumbled out form his chest. " _Fine_." Derek pushed him back onto the bed, crouched over top of his body. "We'll have our own honeymoon. And," He continued threateningly, blue eyes darkened with lust. "I'll make you scream loud enough for the entire _town_ to hear you."

Stiles grinned. "Sounds good to me." He pulled his mate down closer as his lips were suddenly otherwise occupied, satisfaction running through his veins because: Operation, _give Scott and Allison enough time to get on their plane before Derek tracks them down_? Complete. And in the most satisfying of ways too.

He sighed in pleasure. _Damn_ he was good.


End file.
